


letter

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: Prompto在情人节收到了情书，和寄情书的人成为了笔友





	letter

不知名的同学：  
很高兴能收到你的告白，按照约定我来给你回信了。你的心意我已经收到了，但是非常抱歉我无法回应你的心意，毕竟我连你是谁都不知道。但是我能从你的信里感觉到你是个好女孩，我只是个普通人，并没有你想的那么好。你一定会找到很好更适合你的人的，祝你幸福：）  
Prompto  
XX年2月14日

Stella：  
没想到你还会给我写信，早上打开鞋柜看到新的信我还激动了一下以为自己连续两天被告白了呢，还想去和Noct炫耀的说……不过你想和我做朋友我也很开心哦，我还没有和女孩子交过朋友所以请多指教啦。  
既然要做朋友就重新自我介绍一下吧，我叫Prompto，爱好是摄影和游戏。你的爱好是什么呢？我很想知道。  
期待能收到你的回信。  
Prompto  
XX年2月15日

 

Stella：  
昨天阶段考试的成绩公布啦，你考得怎么样呢？我觉得你成绩一定很优秀吧！我这次也得到了很大的进步哦，多亏了Noct帮我复习。  
我跟你说今天Noct超级过分！我从来没见过他这么任性的王子殿下！虽然我也不认识除了他之外的王子就是了，但是他根本就是暴君！  
事情是这样的，我们平时都会一起在天台吃饭，今天我买了双层大汉堡犒劳自己，结果Noct跟我说光吃汉堡太不健康了要和我交换午饭。  
你不知道Noct的盒饭有多丰盛，他有个堪比米其林大厨的参谋天天给他做便当，那么好的事我当然非常乐意啊。我还以为他良心发现愿意跟我分享他的肉排的。结果他居然！叉了满满一叉子他不吃的萝卜和扁豆塞进我嘴里！我真是信了他的邪去相信他交换午饭的鬼话！之后他还以交换为名咬了一大口我的汉堡，汉堡肉都被他咬得不剩多少了！真是气死我了。而且他为了防止我和他抢他便当里的肉，趁我还没反应过来就把肉排往嘴里塞。幸亏我眼疾手快把他没来得及完全塞进嘴里的肉抢下来了。  
他的参谋做的午饭实在是太好吃了！虽然在抢肉的时候我们还撞到了头但是为了参谋先生做的美味肉排撞一下头我觉得还是值得的。  
你没有看到他被我抢了肉的表情，腮帮子鼓的像个仓鼠一样真是太搞笑了，还一脸惊讶的样子，肯定没想到我会从他嘴里抢吧，哼谁让他骗我的汉堡肉的。  
作为赔礼Noct同意陪我去吃陆行鸟主题餐厅的限定甜点啦，等我吃完了明天给你看照片哦。  
Stella平时午饭是吃小卖部还是自己带的便当呢？告诉我你平时喜欢吃什么样的便当吧～  
Prompto  
XX年3月5日

Stella：  
昨天的陆行鸟赛跑你有去看吗？那场比赛太精彩了。我和Noct还打赌谁能赢呢，当然最后是我赌输了ಥ_ಥ明明三号一开始势头大好啊，居然在最后一个弯道被超过了，好不甘心！作为赌输的报酬我要每天骑自行车载Noct爬学校门口的陡坡爬一周。这家伙果然是恶鬼啊！今天爬坡的时候我的腿都要断了，他的参谋还开着车在边上看着，我不会把他家的王子拐跑的啦！之后参谋先生给了我贴肌肉酸痛的药和便当，看在便当的面子上我就原谅Noct啦，我超大度的哦。  
真没想到能够每天跟你一起通信，除了Noct你是我唯一无话不谈的好朋友！虽然每次我跟Noct提你的事情的时候他老是一脸不耐烦（他对谁都这样的）但我觉得如果你们碰面的话也一定能成为好朋友的。  
Stella的朋友是什么样的呢？告诉我你和朋友之间的趣事吧。  
Prompto  
XX年4月3日

Stella：  
你说我一直在说Noct的事，想听更多关于我的事？可是我平时的生活就是和Noct在一起嘛，和我做朋友还能顺便观测王子的生态习性难道不好嘛？开玩笑的：）我要郑重声明一下，我跟他只是好朋友，才不是同性恋人，我才不会喜欢这种又任性又贪睡还挑食的王子殿下呢，你不要想歪了！当然了我不歧视同性恋人的，相反我觉得两个人能有勇气面对外界的指点和喜欢的人在一起非常的伟大。毕竟很多人不能接受他们，要勇于承认还是需要很大的勇气的吧？我很钦佩有勇气的人。  
Stella平时肯定也有一直和自己粘在一起的好朋友吧，毕竟人是群居动物呢，一个人的话就会感觉很不安，不过现在有Noct和你跟我在一起所以我每天都很安心很快乐哦。  
昨天我和Noct去商业街玩了，那里可以近距离的看到王宫，我拍了好多照片附在信封里面了。近距离看王宫感觉好有气魄啊不愧是王族呢。一想到身为王子的Noct和我这样的平民成为了朋友，感觉就像是在梦里一样。  
Stella平时是怎么和朋友过周末的呢？  
XX年5月20日

Stella：  
最近流感盛行，好多人都病倒了，连Noct也跟着病倒了，真是的他平时看起来挺结实的呀。你一定要注意保暖小心不要着凉了哦？今天是小朋友的节日呢好多商店都在搞活动，可惜Noct生病了不能陪我去玩，所以我随便逛了逛就直接回家了。  
你和你的朋友们有被流感击倒吗？希望你们都健健康康的。  
Prompto  
XX年6月1日

Stella：  
终于收到你的回信了！我非常担心你啊，果然你也被流感击倒了吗……不过现在恢复了就好。什么叫“果然笨蛋是不会感冒的”啊？太过分了明明是因为我坚持锻炼体质好才不容易生病。之前Noct和你都生病了我一下子就无聊起来了，都不知道该和你说些什么了，因为完全没有什么事情发生:(之前我还去Noct家里看望他了，他病得像只瘟猫似的，这家伙平时就想着折腾我，突然看到他那么老实反而有点不习惯了，果然人还是健健康康的好啊。  
Stella生病的时候朋友有来看你吗？你应该会有很多朋友来探望吧。  
XX年6月16日

Stella：  
感谢你那么信任我跟我说这件事，这真的是非常紧急的事态！！之前的信里也有说我是支持同性恋人追求真爱的吧，不过在这之前我还是希望你能过郑重的考虑自己对那位朋友的感情到底是友情还是真的是爱情呢？我记得在一本杂志上看过一篇文章说：友情与爱情的区别在于爱情是带有情欲的，但是友情没有。如果你真的有亲吻拥抱对方的冲动的话我想你大概是真的爱上对方了吧。希望你能仔细考虑，慎重选择，然后鼓起勇气去追求自己的爱恋吧！加油吧！我会在这里支持着你的！  
Noct也终于痊愈了，我嘲笑他病怏怏时候的样子还被他用关节技扣在桌子上动弹不得！超痛的啊！我都听到自己的骨头在响！这家伙果然是个大暴君(♯｀∧´)  
无论你的感情是友情还是爱情，我都希望你能幸福，我会在这里等你的好消息。  
Prompto  
XX年6月27日

Stella：  
一个暑假没通信了你过得还好吗，有没有想我呢？我这次依然是去Noct家过暑假了，在Noct家玩得超级开心每天都能吃到参谋先生做的饭，也和参谋先生成为了相互叫名字的朋友，真的非常开心，发生了很多有趣的事都要来不及和你说了。  
你和朋友之间的感情还顺利吗？其实有件事情我思考了整整一个暑假，我还是决定和你坦白——我想我是喜欢上Noct了。是你对你同性友人的那种喜欢。  
对不起我在我之前的信里说谎了，我其实喜欢着Noct。之前Noct生病的时候，他叫我陪陪他，那时候我产生了亲吻他的冲动。但是我逃走了，我是个没有勇气的逃兵，我一边鼓励你却没有办法正视自己的感情，我真是太逊了。  
毕竟Noct是王子殿下啊，我这样的平民能和王子成为好朋友已经很不可思议了，我怎么敢去想如此越界的事情。所以我现在不会，以后应该也不会去告白吧，现在这样我们好歹还是朋友不是吗？  
不知道你看到这样软弱的我会不会失望……如果可以的话真想听到你的好消息让我振作一下。  
Prompto  
XX年9月1日

Stella：  
所—以—说—我是不会去告白的！你不用再劝我了！你的朋友和我的朋友有本质的不一样，只要你成功了就好了！  
你还真的是非常持之以恒每次回信都鼓励我去告白……如果是愚人节的话我可能还会去试试看，但还是算了……  
我感觉我现在越来越在意Noct了……总感觉他老是在看着我，我知道你肯定要说这是什么“人生三大错觉”但是我每次看过去他真的在盯着我看！一点都不避讳的那种！而且我觉得他好像脾气越来越急躁了，是因为秋天到了天气干燥所以脾气也变得暴躁了吗？  
今天教室里飞进了一只蜜蜂，我超级害怕虫子的！虽然这听起来很逊，但是我真的很害怕！怕得动弹不得，偏偏那个虫子还一直在我身边飞。好在Noct用铅笔盒通上雷魔法把它电死了。不愧是王族的魔法，真是好用。不过我也算是体验了一下被王子殿下拯救的感觉啦，意外的还不错嘛。  
Stella害怕虫子吗？或者你有什么其他害怕的东西呢？  
Prompto  
XX年10月10日

XX年10月15日      星期二        晴        
今天Noct突然拎着我的领子把我堵在墙角，真的是吓坏我了还以为他发现我趁他睡觉的时候在他的课本上涂鸦了呢。（然而事实上我还宁可他发现的是这个。）  
这家伙不知道吃错了什么药，突然拎着我的领子问我到底什么时候跟他告白？WTF？！谁要和他告白了啊？！他从哪里知道我喜欢他的！而且他也完全没有给我回答和提问的机会！  
我感觉我现在还像是活在梦里。Noct实在是太过分了！居然假扮成女孩子给我递情书！还用化名跟我通信了整整大半年！人和人之间的信任呢？有这样捉弄人的吗？最可恨的是我所有的心事都说出来了……六神啊让我死吧……怪不得对方一直用的打印出来的信，原来是怕我认出笔迹。我再也不会相信Noct了，皇族套路太深了！  
但是王子殿下的嘴唇好软啊，意外的感觉很好。  
如果还能有机会的话还想再尝试一次……


End file.
